La forma inmortal
by Alonsina Quijano
Summary: One-shot: Tenzin mira hacia la estatua de su padre en Ciudad República y recuerda cuanto aquél le define en términos entendibles qué es el amor. Un sencillo flashback de la juventud de Tenzin. Menos de 800 palabras, algo triste.


**Sé que dije que este año iba a subir más fanfics, pero entre el cambio de carrera y otras ocupaciones (Korra viene en camino) no he podido hacer tantas historias. Sin embargo, cuando vi algunas de las imágenes de Korra, tanto oficiales y algunos leaks que corrieron mucho en tumblr, y vi que Tenzin veía hacia la estatua de Aang, opté por hacer una especie de mini fanfic o drabble o lo que se le llame. Nació en la clase de "Estrategias para la traducción", y lo finalicé con música jazz, "lost my heart in Republic City" y algunas canciones de Adele, además de que hoy no fue mi día. En fin, lo de siempre; avatar no me pertenece, blablablablabla, etc and so on. Como sea, gracias a todos quienes leen esto, y va dedicada a todos los mindbenders.**

**La forma inmortal.**

El barco zarpó desde las orillas de Ciudad República hacia un rumbo diferente, donde tal vez una nueva leyenda sería escrita. Por ahora, una hermosa vista nocturna de dicho sitio se podía apreciar mientras la nave se alejaba. De un lado del barco ella miraba hacia el paisaje, mientras por encima los observaba la estatua de una leyenda; era un objeto inanimado, mas la mirada de piedra se sentía viva en los ojos de Tenzin, el cual miró con cierta nostalgia al monumento del héroe del mundo, hoy Korra. Pese a que ella era la reencarnación de su padre, tanto él como su madre Katara extrañaban ese rostro pacífico y sonriente.

_Flashback:_

_¿Cuántas veces nos contaste a mis hermanos y a mí la historia de cómo tú y tus amigos acabaron con la guerra de los cien años? No recuerdo el número exacto, pero sé muy bien que era una de las historias que nos contabas con más efusividad. _

_Sin embargo, conforme todos fuimos creciendo parecía no haber mucho tiempo para recordar esas memorias, aunque siempre estuve allí. Recuerdo que cuando recién Pema tuvo un impacto fuerte en mí, me dirigí hacia ti para preguntarte algo que parecía bastante obvio (ya que tú me lo habías inculcado) pero preferí cerciorarme de lo que fueras a decir._

_-¿Papá? – pregunté_

_-¿Qué sucede, Tenzin? – dijiste, tú viendo al horizonte, yo por detrás de ti apenas acercándome a ti._

_-Sé que sonará tonto, y es más, no quiero incomodarte pero…pero…_

_-pero…_

_-¿Qué es el amor?_

_Se hizo un silencio nada cómodo, al menos para mí. El viento cantaba y revoloteaba entre el pasto y los árboles. Entonces fue cuando te reíste levemente para contestarme enseguida, no sin antes pedir que me sentara. Frente a frente me dijiste:_

_-El amor es una forma de energía…tú sabes muy bien que la energía es lo que mueve al ser._

_Me quedé anonadado. Esperaba una respuesta poética; me sorprendiste._

_-Tal vez no te quedó tan claro, muchacho. _

_-No…está bien. Creo entenderlo. Pero ¿Por qué existe el amor? Sé que la energía es importante…_

_-por eso mismo. Dependerá de la importancia que tú le des a esa energía y cómo la canalizas; hacia quién la diriges y por qué la diriges. La energía permite el movimiento, y en ocasiones es una de las razones que te atan a este mundo. Y jamás abandona este mundo._

_-Entonces, quienes viven el amor ¿Jamás serán libres?_

_-sí, y no. Precisamente vivimos para ser mundanos, pero también debemos encontrar esa conexión espiritual que obtenemos entre todos los seres de este planeta. Para dominar el plano espiritual debes caer antes en lo más profundo del mismo humano. Entonces es cuando te das cuenta de que toda forma de energía te brindará un aprendizaje. _

_-el amor es algo que mueve, y que mueve al mismo tiempo algo ajeno a ti o algo intrínseco ¿cierto?_

_-por el amor se pueden hacer cientos de locuras y cientos de errores. Finalmente, como te he dicho, te ayudan a que seas un mejor maestro de ti mismo. _

_Al principio no entendí bien lo que dijiste…no hasta hoy…_

"El amor es una forma de energía, y jamás abandona este mundo"

Tenzin recordó estas palabras al ver a los ojos la estatua del héroe del mundo, del líder espiritual, del gran maestro; de su padre.

"Y sé que jamás dejó este mundo" pensó. Porque el amor por ese gran sujeto jamás se fue de su corazón; quedó intacto.

"Lo que no sabes es que te extrañamos. No sé cuando, pero sé que nos volveremos a encontrar".

Fue cuando la mueca triste se tornó a una mueca sólo un poco más alegre. Quién sabe dónde estaría. No obstante, sabía que estaba bien; siempre lo estuvo.

Tenzin retiró su mirada de la estatua para fijar ésta sobre la creación de su padre y el señor del fuego, la cual debía admitir era bastante hermosa…


End file.
